Despertar
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: "No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir." - El despertar de Isabella Marie Swan.


**Capitulo Único: Verdadero Despertar**

…

"…Puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cara y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Quería demostrarle algo que estaba aprendiendo.

- Bella - Susurró Edward en shock.

Yo estaba trabajando duro, así que me concentré en coger los recuerdos que yo había recaudado hasta entonces, dejándolas inundar mi mente, y con la esperanza de que también estuvieran en la mente de mi esposo.

Algunos de los recuerdos humanos, no eran exactamente claros: la primera vez que había visto su rostro...cuando me salvó del coche de Tyler, cuando me había llevado a nuestro prado…el sonido de su voz a través de la oscuridad de mi conciencia vacilante cuando me había salvado de James…, su intento de suicidio ante los Vulturis al creer que yo estaba muerta, su cara bajo el dosel de flores esperando la respuesta de la pedida de matrimonio, cada precioso momento de la isla, sus manos frías tocar a nuestro bebé a través de mi piel…

Y los recuerdos fuertes, los que recordaba a la perfección: su rostro cuando abrí mis ojos a mi nueva vida vampírica al interminable amanecer de la inmortalidad, el poder tener a mi pequeña Reneesme en mis brazos, ese primer beso, nuestra primera noche…De repente sus labios, rompieron mi concentración.

Con un jadeo, solté el apretón de su peso lejos de mí. Esto provocó que el escudo volviera a su sitio, protegiendo mis pensamientos otra vez.

- Bella ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Zafrina me dió la idea. Practiqué con ella un par de veces. - contesté. Edward estaba aturdido. Parpadeó dos veces y sacudió su cabeza. - Ahora sabes, No hay nadie a quien ame de la misma forma que te amo a ti.

- Estás casi en lo cierto - sonrió - Yo conozco a una excepción

- Mientes - dije ligeramente molesta, él comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? - preguntó.

Puse mis manos en su rostro nuevamente, el escudo se estiró fuera de mi mente y entonces comenzó donde lo dejé - con el recuerdo de la primera noche de mi nueva vida, siendo persistente en los detalles. Me reí jadeando cuando su beso urgente interrumpió mis esfuerzos otra vez.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar sobre ello - dije al ver su cara de frustración

- Siempre - murmuró él. - Por toda la eternidad

Y nos dirigimos abrazados hacia nuestra pequeña habitación, nos recostamos en la cama y nos miramos detenidamente, nunca me cansaré de ver esos ojos dorados, mirándome fijamente.

Me dormí, sosteniendo la mano de Edward a mi lado, podríamos ser felices para toda la eternidad.

Ahora veo una luz blanca resplandeciente frente a mis ojos, estoy despierta pero recostada en una habitación de paredes blancas, huele a enfermedad, a muerte.

Estoy recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas están estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pito suena desde algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva. Eso es extraño, ya que en sí, no estoy viva.

Soy un vampiro.

Me observó la mano y siento algo incómodo en ella, entonces veo unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de ella y debajo de mi nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro.

Estoy en un hospital.

- Bella ¿Estás bien? - esa voz me suena conocida, es Charlie

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Edward y Nessie? ¿Papá?

- ¿De qué me hablas Bella? - preguntó mi padre con incredulidad, más incrédula estaba yo, pues no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente.

- Papá - susurró - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tuviste un accidente automovilístico Bella - dijo mi padre - Ibas a la casa de Jessica y chocaste.

¿Por qué yo iba a la casa de Jessica? Si estoy casada con Edward, y tengo una hija, Reneesme.

- ¿Papá como iba a tener un accidente? Yo no iba a la casa de Jessica, yo estoy… Papá - le dije, el solo me miraba - Llama a Edward, por favor.

- ¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward?

Esto no puede estar pasando. Él conoce a Edward, me llevó hasta él, el día de mi boda. Debe ser una broma.

- Llama a Edward - insistí, mi padre no accedió, entonces comenzó a llamarlo - ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward..! ¡Ed

- Bella detente - dijo mi padre - Estás muy débil y debes descansar

- Dime dónde esta Edward - le rogué casi al borde de las lágrimas - Necesito saber donde está ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Dónde está mi Nessie?

- No sé de que me hablas - mi padre me miraba como si yo fuera una loca

- ¡Carlisle! - exclamé, él es médico y el padre adoptivo de Edward, de seguro me podrá explicar que esta pasando - ¡Carlisle!

Sigo exclamando pero no consigo nada.

Intentó llamar por Alice, por Emmett, Jasper e incluso Rosalie, sin embargo nadie aparece

Hago mi último esfuerzo por llamar a Esme, la madre de Edward, quizás sea mi última esperanza. Nada

- Hija por favor - me rogó mi padre, me tranquilizo, me quedó quieta y le pido que llame a mi madre, él no lo duda y ella entra

- ¡Oh, mi Bells! -exclama y corre a abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente - Mi amor, debes calmarte, todo esta mejor, la parte dura de esto ya paso, estás con vida.

- No mamá - le digo - Yo no estoy viva, Edward, él…. me… Por favor dime que esta pasando

- Hija… Creo que el cambio de Florida a Forks te afectó bastante, tu padre me ha dicho de que no tienes muchos amigos y que pasas sola.

- No mamá no estoy sola - le digo -Estoy con Edward, estamos casados, tenemos una hija llamada Reneesme y somos vampiros.

Me miró compasivamente, esto no puede estar sucediendo. Mis padres creen que estoy completamente loca.

Llaman a la enfermera y consigo lleva una aguja, me la inyecta, siento el pinchazo y pienso en Edward, en Reneesme, en mi eternidad, la imagen de mis padres va desapareciendo y mis parpados comienzan a decaer.

- Edward… -susurro

Mis ojos están cerrando, llamo a Edward, un montón de veces. Espero una respuesta.

- Bella - siento esa voz que añore escuchar - Mi Bella, despierta

Abro los ojos, frente a mí, esta mi Edward, estoy en mi cama, de la habitación pequeña que poseo junto a él, estoy a su lado sin tubos, ni paredes blancas, sin hospital. No soy humana.

Soy un vampiro que vive eternamente.

No lo dudo y lo abrazó fuertemente, me doy cuenta de que todo esto fue una pesadilla

- Bella, despierta - me dijo sonriendo

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible - le dije - Todos creían que yo estaba loca, estaba en un hospital había sufrido un accidente y estaba ahí, pero tu no estabas y… menos Nessie, te llamaba y no aparecías…

- Bella, tienes que despertar - me lo vuelve a repetir, pero estoy despierta. No se a qué se refiere

- ¿De qué me hablas Ed? Estoy contigo, te amo y tenemos una familia - le dije dándole un beso en los labios pero no me fue correspondido - ¿Edward?

- Despierta - me susurra - Deja de lado los sueños, despierta y vive tu realidad

- Mi realidad es mi eternidad contigo - le digo - Es lo que escogí, por eso acepté casarme, por eso acepté a que me transformaras, por eso tenemos a Nessie, porque te amo.

Edward me miró fijamente, jamás olvidaré el color de esos ojos dorados.

Jamás

- Tienes que despertar - me dijo otra vez - Tienes una vida por delante, tienes solo 17 años. Eres muy joven

- Edward, tengo 18 años, y aparentaré los 18 años para siempre ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie - le dije molesta - Tengo todo un futuro y toda una vida por delante a tu lado.

Colocó la mano sobre mi pecho y provocó presión, me miró nuevamente, dentro de mi pecho sentía algo moverse, bombeando a ritmo, a un compás determinado, ¿Qué está sucediéndome? ¿Mi corazón está latiendo?

Está latiendo, pero soy un vampiro.

Los vampiros están muertos, no tienen signos vitales, les llaman "Los Fríos", por eso se alimentan de sangre.

- Eres humana - susurró

- Mientes -digo, luego empiezo a reírme - Deja de bromear Edward, este tipo de cosas solo se las creo a Emmett, quizás a Jasper… pero

- Bella, tienes que despertar - me dijo, intenté aferrarme a él, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo - Despierta

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - gritaba - No quiero despertar en un lugar donde no estés Edward por favor

- ¡Tienes que despertar, Bella!

- ¡No!

La imagen se desvanece, estoy perdiendo mi vida, lo que construí, mis recuerdos, mi todo; a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle… a mi hija Reneesme y a Edward.

¡Tienes que despertar, Bella! Es lo único que escucho.

¡Tienes que despertar, Bella! Sigue retumbando en mi cabeza.

¡Tienes que despertar, Bella! Estoy enloqueciendo, no sé que es pesadilla y que es realidad.

- Bella por favor… tienes que despertar - la voz que ahora escucho es diferente, abro los ojos.

Estoy en un hospital, donde huele a enfermedad, muerte y sangre

A sangre. No siento deseos desenfrenados por beberla

El pitido sigue sonando, miro hacia el costado, hay una máquina donde chequea mis pulsaciones cardiacas, estoy viva.

Soy Humana

- Hola Bells - susurró la voz cuando desperté, logré reconocerla.

- Jake… -susurró asustada - ¡Oh Jake!

- ¡Bells! - exclamó él abrazándome -Jamás perdonaré lo que sucedió

- ¡Dime que esto es una pesadilla! - le ruego - Dime que Edward y Nessie están bien

- ¿Quiénes?

- Edward… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mi esposo, él es un vampiro y tenemos una hija mitad vampiro mitad humana se llama Nessie ¿La recuerdas? Nessie, la pequeña Reneesme Carlie Cullen - le decía - Tu te imprimaste de ella, la amas, a pesar de que era una pequeñita, pero te enamoraste de ella

- Oye Bells, perdóname pero no estaría con una bebé - me dijo con una risita - Tu golpe en la cabeza debió ser muy fuerte, te dejó daños severos.

- ¡Eres un hombre lobo, Jake! - le grité desesperada, él abrió los ojos como platos.

- Bella, creo saber que es lo que pasa - me dijo - Acá en Forks vivía una familia con sus hijos, y recuerdo que me decías que uno de ellos te gustaba mucho, que justamente se llamaba Edward, él iba en tu escuela. Nunca llegaste a conocerlo realmente, nunca te prestó la suficiente atención, te quedabas todo el día mirándolo y siguiéndolo, pero dudo de que hayas tenido algún contacto con él.

- Pero…

- Llevas en Forks apenas siete meses, y los dos últimos me hablabas de ese chico, pero hace poco que se mudo con su familia, antes de tu accidente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bella, ellos se mudaron. - dijo Jake - Nadie les tomó mucha importancia, ellos nunca hablaron contigo. Tampoco le diste mucha relevancia, estabas siempre en tu habitación. Un día le pediste a Charlie permiso para ir a la casa de Jessica, te paso tu camioneta y luego chocaste contra otro vehículo. Saliste mal de ese accidente. Llevas aproximadamente una semana y media en coma.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo más probable es que hayas empezado a delirar cosas, como que yo soy un hombre lobo y que tu eres una vampira y que se yo, de seguro es por el efecto de la morfina -me dijo Jake

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que todo esto era producto de…

- La morfina más que nada, te hace creer en visiones, te vuela y te transporta a la irrealidad - me dijo Jake tomándome la mano - Te estábamos perdiendo Bella, desde que se separaron tus padres, me han dicho de que te encierras en tu mundo y te dejas llevar por la imaginación.

- ¡No! - chillé tapándome la cara con las manos, entonces todos esos recuerdos que tenía de Edward, nuestro encuentro en la clase de Biología, cuando me salvo del coche de Tyler, cuando me había llevado a nuestro prado, cuando me salvó de James, cuando nos reencontramos en Volterra, cuando me salvó de Victoria y del ejercito de neófitos, cuando esperó la respuesta de la pedida de matrimonio, nuestra boda, cada precioso momento de la isla Esme en nuestra luna de miel, mi embarazo, el nacimiento de Nessie y mi muerte humana, mi nacimiento como vampiro, la batalla final contra los Vulturis por proteger a mi familia y nuestra noche juntos… Todos esos recuerdos, eran producto de mi imaginación.

- Bella esa es la verdad

- No importa Jake

- Debes saber que ahora has vuelto a tu realidad - me dijo - Tus padres buscaran ayuda de un sicólogo para sacarte de esos sueños extraños que tienes, también debes saber que no es bueno dejarse llevar por los sueños…

Entonces comienzo a recordar mi vida, mis padres están separados y vine a vivir con mi padre a Forks, para compartir con él, mientras mi madre planeaba irse a con su pareja acompañarlo en sus juegos de beisbol.

Llegué a la secundaria de Forks y me hice amiga de una chica llamada Jessica, y de otros chicos más.

Yo era la clase de chica de 17 años, débil y poco popular, sin grandes atractivos ni nada de eso.

Mi mejor amigo se llama Jacob Black, un chico absolutamente normal

Pero mi vida era lo suficientemente ordinaria y corriente como para querer admitirla, quizás por eso apareció Edward Cullen en mi vida, y con todas sus consecuencias.

- … y olvidarse de vivir. - me dijo Jake, dándome un beso en la frente. Se alejó de mi, y salio de la habitación.

Estoy sola.

Cierro los ojos, e intento convencerme a mi misma de que esto es otra pesadilla, que luego vendrá Edward a despertarme y saldremos juntos por la mañana de cacería, vendrán de visitas Alice y Jasper a hacernos compañía, mientras Rosalie se encargaría de cuidar de Reneesme. Jacob vendría a cuidarla, y amarla como ella se lo merece.

Sin embargo, no encuentro nada

"¡Tienes que despertar, Bella!" Me repito a mi misma, ¡Tienes que despertar, Bella! Debo despertar y encontrar a mi esposo y a mi hija. Pero no pasa nada

¡Tienes que despertar, Bella!

Abro los ojos, me doy por vencida.

Con resignación puedo decir que estoy despierta.

Edward no existe, es producto de mi loca y reprimida imaginación, al igual que Nessie, y el resto de los Cullen, supongo que también los Vulturis, y el resto de clanes de vampiros que conocí.

Todo era por mi imaginación y en parte por la morfina que me sedaba y e quitaba el agonizante dolor de mi accidente.

Esto fue muy abrupto, el volver a mi verdadera realidad. Mi mente se siente manipulada y distorsionada. Me siento estúpida

Me siento débil.

Vuelvo a mirar a través de las persianas, se ve un poco de rayos del sol atravesando por el, los rayos dan esperanza, de una nueva vida.

Eso debe cambiar. No soy la débil.

Una nueva vida, un nuevo amanecer.

Volver a mi realidad e intentar cambiarla, tratar de aceptar lo que soy y ser feliz con eso.

Soy humana.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, ya la enfermera no necesitara de la morfina para dormirme, pues lo he hecho por mi cuenta. Esperando abrir los ojos mañana a mi nueva esperanza, dejando atrás todos los recuerdos del gran amor de mi vida, que aunque nunca haya sido real, lo amaré por siempre; a mi Edward.

Ahora el hospital tiene un olor diferente, no huele a enfermedades, muerte y sangre.

Huele a recuperación, esfuerzo, nuevas vidas y a césped recién cortado.

Espero regresar a mi realidad como humana, dejando atrás esa vida vampírica de ensueños que tuve.

Mañana espero mi verdadero despertar.

**-****Fin- **


End file.
